Prison
by Robocracy
Summary: AU Fanfic following the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, the new kid on Block C, dealing with problems found in every prison for severely dangerous inmates. Gangs, violence, drugs? But of course! Yaoi fest. Rating WILL go up. To M. Pairings galore. R&R Please!
1. Bleach

* * *

Disclaimer: DO.NOT.OWN.

_Chapter Title: _Bleach

_Rating: _K Probably but T to be safe. It will go up eventually. To M. If you get me ;)

_Characters/Pairings_: Lawl none. YET!

_Genre: _This particular fic will be yaoi, angst, romance but probably not very fluffy at all.

_Summary:_ AU Fanfic following the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, the new kid on Block C, dealing with problems found in every prison for severely dangerous inmates. Gangs, violence, drugs? But of course!

* * *

_Chapter One: Bleach_

* * *

Stepping off the bus and being forced to walk in single file towards the administrations office, he tried to switch off his brain. If you pretend something isn't happening, then it'll go away. He was mainly just trying to not keep replaying the lecture he got on the way there over and over in his brain.

"This is a top range facility, it imprisons inmates for 23 hours a day, allowing yard sessions of two and a half hours per session, twice a week. There are few like it in the world and many of you should count yourselves lucky that you got to go here instead of facing the death penalty."

They all knew what was coming next and he didn't much like stripping in front of a bunch of other men. Not that he didn't like gays or anything but he just wasn't one of them. He kinda wished he was, it would make his life a lot easier. Stuck in this hole for fifty to life. He didn't even kill the bastard but the police were all over his girlfriend so he just admitted to it. Now he wished he'd just let her get arrested. Stepping into the office with the rest of his bus-mates, he was forced to remove all his clothing so they could bag it (and check he wasn't smuggling anything in, you get more drugs in prison than you do outside) before chucking a bright orange jumpsuit at him and sticking him in a holding cell. While wondering what the fuck he was supposed to do with the rest of his life, an irritatingly cheery face appeared before him, key in hand.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, I presume?"

"Yeah...how'd you know?" He made a sad face.

"Your hair clashes with the uniform."

"It's the least of my worries."

"Well, you're coming with me! You're the first new prisoner I've gotten in a while, they don't send us a lot of highly dangerous prisoners any more, Bleach really needs some new blood. Excuse the pun!" Pushing the inappropriate nature of the pun to the back of his brain, he asked,

"What's Bleach?"

"Otherwise known as Block C!"

"Then why's it called Bleach?"

"You'll see!" He let himself be led through the maze of hallways and corridors to be released into a massive, pure white block. There were cells set in tiers, and at each level there was a narrow corresponding level opposite, where a guard walked back and forth, gun in hand. "This is Bleach! This is where the most dangerous prisoners come. The tiers dictate how dangerous you are, and you, my friend, are on tier 4, the lowest tier and the one where the most dangerous of the dangerous go. It's just to ensure early cooperation." Leading him down the tier, he walked past the cells of several men, some eyeing him with suspicion, others with intrigue and the rest with indifference. "This is your cell! It's relatively big but that's because you'll be here for a long time so get used to it!" He already wanted to wipe the shit-eating grin off his face. Entering the cell, he was locked inside and left to his own devices.

"Fifty years of this. Fucking great."

* * *

Next Chapter: Breakfast tiemz.

I'm uploading this even though I have 7 requests to write. I _will _write the next chapter of this, I just don't know when... sorry guys xD Just thought I'd upload it since I'd already written it. Ages ago... lawl.

Thanks for reading & please review!


	2. Breakfast

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned it then L would probably turn up. Then again, I don't own Death Note either.

_Chapter Title: _Breakfast

_Rating: _T for violence. It's a wee bit violent. Well it's quite violent but only for a wee while. And there's swearing too.

_Characters/Pairings_: Not really any yet. Hints of Aizen/Shinji Aizen/Ichi

_Genre: _It's just a bit angsty, I guess.

_Summary:_ AU Fanfic following the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, the new kid on Block C, dealing with problems found in every prison for severely dangerous inmates. Gangs, violence, drugs? But of course!

* * *

_Chapter Two: Breakfast_

* * *

He stared blankly at his cell. It was just big enough for the single bed, washbasin, toilet and a cupboard. Loosely translated, it was small. Everything in the room was pure white, ironic when you think about it, the guys in this place were anything but pure. They hadn't even given him a clock and it's not like there was a window, so the only way he could tell time was by the light streaming in through the bars, or the lack thereof. He didn't even think they made prisons with bars any more, but he supposed it didn't really count if they were about an inch apart and covered in chicken wire. Still, it was nostalgic. He flopped face down onto his bed, trying not to dwell on the events that got him here in the first place. They said the only time prisoners got out of their cells, aside from the yard sessions, was for breakfast. Finally, something he could look forward to. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, completely exhausted, and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

It was a rough night's sleep. It was always a rough night's sleep these days. Nightmares and jail cells. He'd been kept in a holding facility before he got sentenced and ever since his first day, he hadn't slept the night through once. His mind was a complete mess and he was destined to spend the rest of his life without an hour's peaceful sleep. He was woken by a guard unlocking his cell, they let the prisoners make their own way to the dining hall because Block C had its own self-contained installations, separate from those of the rest of the prison. It was special. The entire interior of the Block, including the dining hall and even the yard was white. He'd heard about it from one of the guys on the bus, apparently one of the governors (one who invested a lot of money into the prison) 'suggested' that when they built Block C, it should be completely white, a clinical, calming colour and none of this design business. The prisoners thought it was funny, saying the prison had been bleached. Ever since then, it had been known as Bleach.

He threw on a clean jumpsuit, had a bit of a wash and headed out, following the other prisoners to the dining hall. As expected, it was a massive, high ceilinged room, with tables and chairs all arranged to the prisoners' preferences. There were guards all over, some having conversations with inmates but mainly just acting as some sort of calming influence. He couldn't help but notice that among the men, there were four distinct groups. One only had three people in it whereas another had so many he couldn't quite count them but as soon as he entered, every member of every group looked at him. They knew he was new, of course they knew, they knew each other inside out and they wanted to know if he was friend or foe. Not really knowing what to do, he grabbed a tray with some breakfast and took a seat as far away from everyone else as he could. Obviously, the most important thing in the world was the bizarre looking bowl of porridge, so naturally he focused on it as if it would give him the answer to the meaning of life.

"Hey, Ichigo, right?"

"Y-Yeah." A weird looking blonde guy with a bowl cut knew who he was. One of the guys he'd seen on Tier 4. Did they all know him?

"The name's Shinji. If you want you can come sit with us, we don't bite."

"Recruiting, are we, Shinji-kun? I suppose your group could do with a few more members." A slightly more refined man appeared, another one of the men on Tier 4.

"Shut up _Sōsuke_."

"We might have a go ourselves, he looks like a fighter and quite guarded too, he'll go far here."

"Will you stop talking about me like I'm not here please?" Ichigo piped up but was completely ignored.

"That's what you said about Kaien but look what happened to him."

"For the last time, that was not my fault and I do wish you'd stop going on about it."

"Maybe if you stopped talking to me, I'd stop talking about it."

"Maybe I'd stop talking to you if you stopped looking at me."

"I _do not_ look at you."

"Your group should really join ours, after all, we all were in the same group, once upon a time."

"Then you fucked us. Then you fucked them. We'd be more inclined to be Shinigami than Hollows, you know."

"I'll believe that when I see it. We were once partners, perhaps we can resume our partnership someday under more favourable circumstances."

"Yeah, well don't you forget who was leading who."

"I know _exactly _who was leading who, Shinji-kun." The demeaning look Sōsuke gave Shinji gave Ichigo an insight into what this kind of prison this really was and he had really been hoping it wasn't _that _kind of prison. Who was he kidding? Every prison was_ that_ kind of prison. "Kurosaki-kun, I believe you are, how should I put it, between friends? As the leader of the Hollow, I extend you an invitation to meet with us, your company would be more than welcome. And Shinji," he continued in little more than a whisper, "Gin is ten times the man you are. I believe you understand to what I am referring." With this said, he took his leave, gracefully gliding back to his position at one of the larger tables.

"Hey, Ichigo, Aizen's bad news, if I were you, I wouldn't. Trust me on this." Ichigo mumbled into his almost forgotten porridge,

"You look like you would."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Shinji then stalked off, looking more pissed than he had throughout the entire conversation. Ichigo couldn't get that Aizen guy out of his head. Slick brown hair, those cold eyes, that penetrating stare. If he was gay he totally would. He might as well check him out, if he was going to be here for the rest of his life, he might as well spend it with friends. Just as he was about to head over, a guy with bright red hair and covered in tattoos came over.

"Hey, did you see those two? Thought a fight was gonna break out for a sec, that kinda stuff really builds tension between the gangs and they have ways of sorting out that kinda trouble, just trust me, you see something like that again, you back the fuck away. Oh, name's Renji."

"Ichigo."

"Your breakfast is gonna get cold."

"It already is."

"So you're new, huh? Sucks. Being the new kid's the worst. How long you in for?"

"Fifty to life. You?"

"Life, no parole. And I'm not even on Tier 4. See the guy you were just talking to? The Hollow? I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Yeah, so I've been told. But you're not me, are you?"

"Woah, woah. Little hostile there! You'll never survive in here with an attitude like that. Actually, maybe you are a Hollow. Do what you like but don't come crying to us when he fucks you up."

"I won't."

"Fine, have fun being a Hollow. You're now officially my enemy. I hope he's worth it."

"What do you mean 'he's worth it'?"

"Well that's why you wanna be a Hollow, ain't it? Him. He's why everyone joins. He has this hold over people, but just watch out for him, well, you'll find out soon enough." He turned to go back to his table and Ichigo decided that he wasn't going to listen to what guys from rival gangs said, obviously they'd badmouth Aizen, in Ichigo's opinion it just made _them _look bad. He grabbed his tray and went to the Hollow's table.

"So then I says to him, I says, 'Ya either give me it now, or I gives ya a Glasgow Smile.' So he says, 'W-What's a G-glasgow S-smile?' An' I says, 'Well, _you_ asked.' So I jams a credit card length-wise into his mouth - at this point the look on his face is hilarious, a mix of please-don't-kill-me and what-the-fuck-are-you-_doin_'?, so I smile an' continue – so the credit card's left these cuts at the sides of his mouth, right? So ya know what I do? I kick him as hard as I can in the balls an' he screams an' his entire fuckin' _face_ rips in two! So he falls an' he's cryin' there on the ground an' he's whimperin' an' everythin' so I says, 'That, my friend, is a Glasgow Smile. Now ya look just like me!' an' I go to leave him there in that cellar, an' I turn off the light an' I says, 'Ya got two days to get me the cash, otherwise yer dead. Kay?' an' he shouts at me so he does, he shouts 'YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!' So I laugh at him, the poor fucker probably just made his wounds even worse. 'Let that be a lesson to ya, ya don't fuck me, ya hear? Two days.' An' I close the door an' he screams, so I laugh again an' phone an ambulance. I says to them, 'For a guy that's in as much pain as he is, he's never looked happier!'" The entire table bursts into laughter at that, some out of genuinely sadistic pleasure and others out of the knowledge that that was part anecdote, part this-is-what-happens-when-you-fuck-with-me.

As Ichigo drew nearer, he started to have second thoughts about his destination but his attention was drawn to the man at the left of the crazy guy with crazy purple hair and crazy scars on his face who had been telling the equally crazy story. Yes, the man at his left was the sole reason that brought him there and the serene gaze of the man named Aizen almost seemed to hypnotically beckon him to approach. All heads turned to their leader as he pulled out the empty chair beside him in welcome to the younger man, who politely took his seat and laid his tray down on the table in front of him, once again staring intently at the magical looking porridge, somehow now fully appetising despite its temperature. Taking a hesitant spoonful of porridge, he felt the older man's breath on his ear. "You made the right decision, Kurosaki-kun." He swallowed his porridge with an audible gulp. It really was one of _those_ prisons. Fuck.

* * *

Next Chapter: Hollow

Okay, so why the Glasgow Smile? Because I just went to Glasgow to see the Dark Knight in the Imax. (Yes, I spent about 50 quid getting there but it was SO.FUCKING.WORTHIT.) It just so happens that the Joker has a Glasgow Smile. So I thought it was fitting. Also, just because I know it probably wasn't clear, that was Gin talking. I thought it would give him a reason in real life to have the permagrin, he has a Glasgow Smile! I'll probably explain it in a later chapter. It's kinda like how Ulquiorra stabs people in the chest where his hole is, oh wait, the Joker does that too! I guess people just hurt other people how they got hurt.

So, I know I've been a bastard when it comes to writing but I really haven't been up to it lately so yeah. Sorry guys. Man I'm an asshole... Maybe I'll write another chapter to make up for it... But I'm not making any promises .

Oh, and see if Aizen's OOC, I guess he is but to me he seems like the kind of guy who is a bit, I dunno man, I can't explain it. Oh and I'm working under the assumption that Ichigo is entering the prison as a blatant heterosexual with suppressed homosexual urges. Though to me, that's what most men are like so it's not that great a stretch of the imagination. But don't worry, he won't be able to fully suppress them forever.

Sorry I'm not getting to the yaoi so quickly but I kinda have to build up the story a bit first ;-;

I'm just a big author-related-failure. -- But thanks for the reviews, really, thanks.


End file.
